


Fusing Speed and Secrecy

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [23]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Chris makes an unlikely friend.





	Fusing Speed and Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up and am sharing it for entertainment purposes only.

Chris tries not to let it get her down. She really does. Most of the time she's even successful, but then sometimes she slips up. Forgets that her friends’ happiness isn't a reflection of her own lack of it. And she isn't even unhappy!

For one, Chris has bomb-ass friends. Her girls are ride or die and even the boys she knows she could depend on if it came down to it. It's just how it is when you've hung out together for years. You bond. Whether you ever meant to or not.

For another, Chris has a pretty good life. She's doing well in all her fashion design classes, and, sure, she still lives at home, but she loves her family and her parents have never been overly strict. When she goes out she crashes with Eva, or Noora, or Eskild, when Noora stays overnight at Eva’s.

And for a third, Chris is a pretty awesome girl. She's not perfect, but look at her bomb-ass friends and her life - she's doing well for herself, and she's sure she wouldn't have quite as many lovely people around her if she weren't a little lovely herself. Plus, she tries. She's always striving to be as good as she can.

So all in all, Chris is doing pretty well in life and all.

Sometimes though, when she sees Yousef and Sana plan their wedding, and Noora and Eva cuddled up together, Vilde on a new pretty English girl’s arm what seems like every other month - it's hard. It's hard not to wonder what's so wrong with her that people want to fuck, but nothing else. And it's hard not to let that little voice in her head go “Well, look at you; there's your answer”.

So sometimes she tells her friends she's busy when she's not that busy, just in a bad mood and not up for seeing them all in their loved up bubbles, and frequents her favourite small coffee shop and sketches. She bumped into Isak and Even there once, but they only grabbed their coffees and left again, telling her they looked forward to next time when she has more time. She doesn't know if they got what she was doing, but she did look pretty busy that time, got caught up in a flurry of inspiration. Anyway, if they did, they haven't told anyone.

Another person who's found her secret hideout - or rather happened to stumble in - is Christoffer Schistad. Penetrator Chris. Living proof that you should never give yourself a nickname that stupid, because it will stick.

“Chris,” he'd grinned, setting his coffe down on her table and falling into the chair opposite hers like he had every intention of staying.

“Chris,” she'd greeted back, unable not to grin too. Pleasure lies in the simple things in life, like when you meet a ridiculous fuckboy who has the same nickname as you and he somehow sticks to your group of friends like tree sap.

“You look busy. Can I be busy with you? The other tables are all taken.”

The other tables had not, in fact, all been taken, but Chris had looked tired and maybe in need of some quiet company. So she’d nodded and made some more room for him on the small table. Two hours later, he'd gotten up, packed up his things, and left with a jovial enough, “see you, Christina”.

Somehow it turns into a thing. About every other week she'll bump into him and they'll study together. Over time they start talking too and Chris finally gets why Eva always insisted he was fun to spend time with even outside of sex. He's funny and easy-going and one of the least judgemental people Chris has ever met. It helps that he doesn’t really know her, she thinks. Makes it easier for her not to filter every little thing she's saying when they talk or joke around for fear of coming off too... something. Something off that would tip her friends off when she's moody and self-deprecating.

About four months into their - friendship, she supposes, is what it is - that point proves moot, because he knows her well enough to recognise the signs now too. They've made the random run-ins a regular thing by now, meet up once a week, but she still hasn't noticed how well he knows her. But he does. Buys her a slice of chocolate cake, and when she looks at it a second too long he says, “Eat the cake, Christina, don't make me compliment you. You know you're beautiful.”

Somehow, in that moment, it does more than her friends’ soft words and gentle hugs. More than Noora’s rants about patriarchal beauty standards and more than Vilde's motivational speeches about fitness. More than Sana's stern, loving looks, and more than Eva matching her bite for bite. She does know she's beautiful. And she really likes chocolate cake.

She eats the cake.

The first time he grins, “till next time, Christina,” and she's smiling before she knows, her stomach doing a fizzy thing she hasn't felt in ages, she goes home and watches Paradise Island until she forgets about it.

Only it keeps happening.

And suddenly when he buys her cake she doesn't remember she's beautiful, she forgets. She looks at Eva and looks at herself and knows she's never going to look like that. Not like Iben, or Eva, or Sara, or Emma, or any of the girls she's ever seen him with. He likes her. And maybe he even thinks she's beautiful. But he's never going to find her attractive.

It hurts for a bit, but Chris is surprised by how little. It's not exactly like how Isak went from 'not-interested-but-still-hot' to 'adorable' when he came out, because Christoffer isn't not into her because of his sexuality, but it does feel a bit like that. Christoffer is just... not for her. Doesn't mean they can't be friends. The hurt dulls, and she'll get a handle on the butterflies when he smiles at her in that particular crooked way of his as well eventually.

She's just not quite there yet. Christmas has never been a particularly good time to get over someone, she thinks.

“You know, Christina,” he says, spinning the pair of leather gloves she's bought him for Christmas in his hands, “there’s a thing I've been meaning to ask you.”

“Oh?”

“Because it's Christmas, and at Christmas you tell the truth,” he says, grinning at her from across the table now. There's Christmas music playing over the coffe shop’s speakers - of course - and she tries to quench the butterflies by rolling her eyes.

“Cut the bullshit,” she drawls, and he laughs.

“Yeah, okay,” he says, and stalls for another few seconds.

“Do you want to-- I mean, I kind of-- How about---”

He stops himself with an agitated sigh and rubs his hands on his thighs like he's - nervous? What in the world could be making him nervous?

“Christina, I like you.”

For a few seconds Chris swears she can't hear anything. Not the cheesy Christmas pop songs, not the chatter of the other guests, not even the rushing of her own blood in her ears like when she's nervous.

“You what?”

He doesn't look any less nervous, eyes flitting all over her face, smile shaky but also immovable, like he doesn't know what else to do with his mouth.

“I like you,” he repeats. “You're fun. And funny, and you're the chillest person I know. I want to-- go on dates and shit.”

From the way his eyes cut away for a moment and he starts bouncing his leg, Chris is pretty sure ‘dates and shit’ isn't exactly where his mind was. And somehow that - the knowledge that he finds her desirable, wants to see her naked - makes it easy to accept the rest. Of course he likes her. Duh. She's pretty great, and they get on well.

“I want to go on dates and shit too,” she says, grins at him in a way she's perfected over the years, watches him realise what she means as his eyes dip to her mouth and he shifts in his seat. Just a bit. Just enough to be gratifying.

“Okay, so. That's cool,” he says.

“Yeah. Pretty cool,” she agrees.

His smile relaxes, and moments later they find their way back into a regular conversation. They stay another two hours, chatting like they always do, but when they leave, he takes her hand. And when her tram rolls into the stop, she kisses his cheek. She's barely sat down before her phone buzzes with a text.

 

**Christoffer**

Tomorrow?

Alright

Same time, same place?

Can't wait

:)

:)

 

**The End**

 


End file.
